Fall
by Katsu Lyon
Summary: Every Nation, City, County, Province, or Region always had somebody who is immortal. Often, only bosses and militaries knew who they were. The Nations were being targeted by men with lab coats. Scientist think they could find a way for longevity by hunting them down. One by one, Nations are being captured into a hidden lab under. Will Germany ever fix the problem?
1. One: The Discovery

Prologue

Britain ran and ran as fast as he could with bare feet. His feet prickled and stabbed by little thorns and sticks on the ground in every step. He puffed with his chest heaving. He was running away from his citizens.

"There he is!" A citizen yelled.

The citizens chased him with their waving lab coats as they ran. Britain tried to sped up a little more. Suddenly, he had reached a dead end, into the sea. He looked around, the citizens in lab coats were still after. Quickly he ran to the dock, gasping for never ending runs and breaths and jumped into a motor boat. Lucky enough he was able to find keys inside. He turned it on and let it ripped. In a quick move, he drove away into the sea. Little by little, the herd of men were shrinking in a glance behind.

"Great... I can't go back home," The British sighed.

Chapter One: The Discovery

The world meeting, obviously everybody had attended, this was a real big problem. It wasn't politics, it was themselves. Everybody argued and argued, it wasn't like the usual meeting. They were very afraid about their safety about themselves as representatives.

"Quickly, we have to plan this! If more citizens knew more about us, we could be in danger! It wouldn't just affect Britain, it would probably affect us too!" China announced.

"I agree with China, you know how humans are! They like spread rumours! They had possibly already had it spread all over Europe!" Southern Italy exclaimed angrily.

"Brother, please calm down," The Northern part of Italy shook furiously in fear.

"Quiet down fools!" Germany silenced everyone once more. "We could do this, I believe that this should be dealt with if we talk to the citizens of what they think about these 'representatives' and pretend to be a normal citizen as long as we could!"

"Now that you mentioned it Germany-san," Japan stood up, "Only our bosses and the military knew who we are and to keep them as secret, this is why we trust them. I do not believe that they would do this, but somebody had probably knew us and took research or even betray our trust,"

Germany turned to the unresponsive British who sat there along with the silent French. "Now, would you tell us what happened to you Britain?"

Britain tried to tell as mush as he could about what happened. He said he couldn't go back home, he was just walking around the streets of London, until a group of men with white lab coats came to ask to come with him. As so he did, until the scientists had done terrible things with him, test his blood everyday, injure him and watch him heal back, and once had attempted to kill him. But since he was a country, he was immortal and unable to die, but he could still feel pain. So he ran away from the crazy lab and boated all the way to Spain.

"I believe this also happened to Lithuania," Estonia lowered his head.

"He also had escaped from a lab and came crawling to my house and almost never wanted to get out of his room, he was in angst again," Latvia added.

"So, for today, our goal is to get as much information of what citizens think of us countries, but in a disguise, because it would be-" Germany had been cut off.

"We know already, you potato head!" Romano growled.

"I built a sanctuary for us all to live in while we fix this issue," Germany announced again with a sigh. The room grew quiet. "Meeting dismissed,"

Everyone left the room empty, except for three. America sat quietly the whole meeting, so as France. They weren't acting like they were as usual.

"France? America?" Germany asked. "Is there something wrong?"

The two power countries were still as quiet as a mouse and left no motion.

"Well... Not really," France replied.

"The meeting has already been dismissed," Germany said.

The two stood up and left the room with their heads towards the floor. They seemed to be down for some reason. 'I wonder what is wrong with them,' The German thought.


	2. Two: Undercover

Chapter Two: Undercover

"Big brother," Veneziano said softly. "I am worried, are we really going to have to disguise as normal people?"

"Stupid brother," Romano spat. "We ARE normal people, we just live longer than then so what the hell was their problem? Now we HAVE to act like a mediocre of our home!"

North Italy sat quietly at the soft couch in their house while Romano makes a call for both of their boss to tell them they are not going to be working for a long time until their problem is fixed.

"I am pretty sure the others have also done this," Romano looked very confident and trustworthy, but he was actually scared and worried from the inside.

Romano's younger brother stood up. "Let's go take a walk shall we?"

Romano nodded. They both entered their room and changed clothes. This time, ones that they haven't worn before, South Italy wore a baseball cap and a soft, wool, forest green jacket with long Khaki Pants. The North, however, wore a simple tan tank top and bandana, with the same colour as Romano's. The brothers left and shut the door.

The city of Rome was usual busy with people. Tourists running their heads as they went and took pictures with the leaning tower. Romano and Veneziano smiled, at least they were safe.

"So Romano..." North Italy said. "Why did you decide to live with me for awhile?"

"I have to look after you, it's not safe anymore, especially with our kind," Romano replied softly.

The Northerner nodded, he understood that his brother was just worried about his safety. Veneziano looked around while his brother sat at a bench and relaxed while eating a perfectly ripe tomato. He squinted hard as he watched a group of tall white figures coming closer. They were looking around and talking to the innocent citizens and tourists. North widened his eyes, it was the lab coats!

"Damn, it's so hot in here today," The Southerner complained, slightly unzipping his jacket and flapping it.

"W-We have to go..."

Romano's little brother grabbed his arm and strode as far as they could. They ended up in a nice, calm restaurant. Veneziano's heart raced faster and faster. He wasn't sure what to do, his mind kept telling, run, keep running, hide if he could.

"What's wrong brother?!" Romano slightly massaging his wrist where his brother pressed.

"L-lab coats..." Veneziano said in a low voice and choked in his words, his throat was frozen in fear.

Romano froze in fear. His arms shook and tremble from the thought of the things the German lectured all along.

"They must be just normal doctors..." But still, he couldn't just say his own brother would lie. "You mustn't be joking,"

Veneziano tried to accept it, but they look too much similar. But they will never be too sure. He gulped his fear out. The North gestured his brother to a seat in the restaurant. Romano flopped comfortably on the chair. A waitress came in and passed the menus to the brothers. She was quite a beauty, her long, straight, brunette hair resting upon her shoulders. Her aquatic blue eyes where clear and lips painted with shiny bright red.

"Ciao, what would you like?" She smiled.

Romano smiled and blushed a little. "Just a piece of lemon cake please,"

Veneziano nodded. "Same here,"

As the waitress scribbled in her notes, she looked over at Romano. Romano continued to smile at her like a Prince Charming from a story.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"And a piece of strawberry cake to satisfy that beauty of yours," He winked.

"Oh my, what a flirt," she chuckled. "I am sorry but I am allergic to strawberries, but thank you for the compliment, I guess that is all, right?"

Both the brothers nodded and sent her back to her track.

"Oh my, brother," The North laughed, at least that helped him not to worry about the lab coats.

The bell stuck on top of the door rang, Veneziano's hair suddenly stood up from his back neck. He turned and saw the men in lab coats again. They were discussing about immortality. It was really them. Romano also saw them. His hands trembled as he pulls down his cap to cover his face.

"Have you seen these two men?" A lab coat said, showing two individual posters of North and South Italy.

T-they know us, thought Romano. Shit.

Romano threw his jacket at his brother. The north hid his face in Romano's jacket. Not that they have any choice, they can't just run, they were here now. The waitress came back with two plates of cake then went to the groups of lab coats to guide them to a seat in the brothers' row, right behind them.

Romano trembled increasingly, he tried to pick up his fork slowly and slice a part of his lemon cake. Veneziano decided to not eat the cake yet and eavesdrop the lab coats.

"I believe their names where Veneziano and Romano," another lab coat said to the other. "They are brothers,"

They've done their research well. Thought Veneziano. This is bad, very bad.

Romano continued to eat the cake, thinking of what to call his brother in this situation.

"Oy, um... Uh... Feliciano," Romano tried his best to come up a name.

"Who?" Then North realized what he was trying to do. "I mean, yes, uh, Lovino," They had no time to keep finding a good temporary name for themselves.

Romano glared, it seemed that he didn't like the fact he couldn't make up his own name. It wasn't like he had let Veneziano come with his own.

A lab coat dropped something and rolled across to Feliciano's feet. He stood up to his feet and went to his neighbouring customer.

"Hello there sirs, I believe I have dropped my lip balm there," he smiled innocently.

North shrugged nervously and picked up the balm and to the lab coats hand.

"Thank you good sir, may I know who you two are? I believe you are two are related?" The lab coat asked.

"Um, I-I am-" The North had been cut off.

"He's Feliciano..." He had thought of a last name. But there wasn't any time, so he blurted something his brother did expect. "...Vargas."

"Hm?" The lab coat was a little confused.

"He is Feliciano Vargas, I am Lovino. Lovino Vargas," Romano said, now a little surely.

"I see, but thank you anyways, it was nice to meet you too." Then he sat back up to his own seat.

Romano and Veneziano sighed in relief. They weren't caught at least, Romano finished his cake. Veneziano haven't started even a single bite.

"Brother, what are you doing? Eat!"

"I-I'm not hungry..." Veneziano sighed.

Suddenly, the conversation of the lab coats had become tense.

"There's too many people in Italy, how are we able to to catch them?"

"I believe we already know the representatives of countries often live in capitals. After all, we have already have captured some of the cities in Italy, but if we are able to capture the actual countries, it would be a jackpot. They are tougher than cities or provinces."

"Do not worry," the lab coat with the lip balm smiled. "The cakes in this shop were 'upgraded'. A single bite from their cake would cause them to be paralyzed, which only affects to these 'representatives'"

Veneziano gasped, he looked over at his brother. Romano felt a large stab in his head. His hands felt numb and immovable.

"R-Romano!" North screamed.

"Aha!" The lab coat with lip balm laughed. "I knew it!"

Romano was frozen, he couldn't move an inch. Veneziano picked him up and carried him up and rush out of the door. The lab coats were now after them. The little brother ran as fast as he could, his hands and legs started to sore. Suddenly, a lab coat shot his right shoulder with a needle. Veneziano accidentally had left Romano fall on to the dusty ground. His arm frozen and numb. Crap! He thought. What should I do? He looked back at the lab coats that chased them.

"R-run..." The south moved his lips.

"No! I won't!" Cried the north.

Romano, with his hands shaking violently, trying to get a hold of control of his body, held his little brother's hands. Lab coats came and grab the older brother by his legs. The other lab coats grabbed Veneziano. North shook free and ran and ran as fast as he could into a bush filled with green, wild looking trees. He gasped and tried to calm down. His heart raced like it wanted to pump out of his body. He sat under the oak tree, crying because he thought he had failed to get out along with his brother. This is terrible! Veneziano screamed inside his head. Unforgivable! Regrettable! I hate this! Romano... Hold on, I will come and save you...


	3. Three: The Escape

Chapter Three: The Escape

The airplane flew down to Berlin's runaway. Quickly, Italy ran as fast as he could. His lips cracked in dehydration. He cried to much about his brother being lost. His head spinning from what he should do, he kept coming to Germany for help, so Italy wasn't sure if Germany would still trust him with his help. I know I've been doing this all the time, thought the Italian. But he's my only hope, I just don't know what to do right now. He stepped out and rushed out of the airport and into the streets of Berlin. It looks fine here, like mine. He thought. He paused for awhile and shook his head, telling himself to concentrate.

He crossed the street and into a group of houses aligned and serene. He knocked on a nice, cleaned, polished door. There wasn't a response. But the door was somehow left opened as he twisted the knob. Germany's house, always neat as usual, he thought. He looked around and carefully not to dirty the carpetings. He saw an ivory letter with red wax sealed. It was written with a nice handwriting that says: For Italy. So he expected me? Italy thought again, a little amazed, as if Germany could see the future. He peeled and scratched the wax and tore the letter out.

Dear Italy,

If you are here, I know you came to ask for help from me. Again. But, this is urgent, I am out of my place right now with Austria, it seems that he was also dealing a problem himself. I need to help him out. If you want to find me, meet me somewhere near Checkpoint Charlie.

He was confused in a little moment, he wasn't sure what was Checkpoint Charlie, but surely it was a place somewhere in Berlin.

He ran up to the busy street of Berlin, looking around for the signs of his German friend, and the so-called Checkpoint Charlie. The citizens were quick and focused so much on walking to their destinations that it's hard to keep them steady and easier to find Germany. I can't find him! Italy thought in complain. He had found Checkpoint Charlie, but these tall citizens of Berlin felt like he was in a jungle, it looked like he could only see half of the vertical sign. He sighed, there was too many people to find Germany. Suddenly, men who looked professional and dressed in tuxedos stood by Italy.

"Hello there, I believe you are not from Germany?" A man with a scar on his left brow asked.

"Y-yes... I came from Italy," He replied, he shouldn't have said where he was from.

"I could tell," the scar man chuckled.

The tux-men surrounded him, the Italian was terribly confused at the moment, he wondered what they were doing.

"I wanted to know you more, please, follow us into the car," in the scar man's pocket revealed a handgun as a limo appeared beside.

Oh no! Gasped Italy, w-what should I do? Are they part of this? Do they also know me? Please no!

Italy followed in the limo. Suddenly, he heard a heard BANG! He looked back and saw a tux man shot dead. He was shot by a tall man with his hair slicked back and steel blue eyes brightly reflecting the sun. The man who shot's gun steamed a little, his brows angled towards the Italian, giving a glare.

"ITALYYYYYY!" He hollered.

"Germany!" Italy screamed back.

The scar man grabbed Veneziano by the wrist and pressed it as hard as he could. Veneziano cringed in pain, trying to pull away. Germany was too busy with the other tuxes, what should Italy do now?

He remembered what his older brother had given him before he was taken. Romano reached his hand out onto his. It was a small pistol.

Quickly, he slid his free hand into his pocket and took out the weapon, quickly the pulled the trigger at the scar man's shoulder. He fled off to Germany's side and shot the two men that had been keeping the German busy. He made sure they weren't shot dead. Italy held his hand and pulled and dragged him off away from the checkpoint.

"Let's go!"

As they got farther and farther, away from the sight of the tuxes. They both panted, catching their breath as much as possible. Somebody was behind them, running after them. Fast taps and footsteps heard closer. Italy and Germany turned around to see who it was...

"You almost left me there!" Fumed Austria.

"Oh, hello mister Austria," gasped Italy, laughing a little. He thought it was a tux.

Austria squatted, trying to sit and catch his breath for awhile. But he didn't want to sit, he thought the street was dirty. Well, it was, technically.

"Thank you, you have saved me again Germany," Italy smiled.

"It's fine, now, have you found out anything about the abductions of the countries?" Asked Germany.

Veneziano lowered his head, his face starting to soak in tears again. He wiped it with the green coat Romano gave him.

"My brother... Has been taken,"

The German's eyes widened.

"They what!?"

Austria stood up, he knew what was happening around.

"Hungary was taken too,"

"How?" Italy thought it was unbelievable, Hungary wasn't that weak.

Austria tried to explain everything. Austria was sleeping in that one evening after the meeting about the kidnappings. Hungary was still outside until she saw somebody pass by the large, open-curtained window. She opened the window, until she realized what it was. Hungary carried her rifle out and rushed into Austria's room, and there the man was, covered in all black, carrying the sleeping Austrian on his shoulder. The loud bang of the rifle that shot the man dressed in all black on the head woken him. Suddenly, Hungary was surround by five men and held onto her limbs. She tried to struggle as much as possible to get free. Austria crawled over and held the gun, but another man stabbed deeply into his palm. He screamed in pain. His hand was now wounded, what good can he do now? The wind blew hard as the curtains danced along. The chopper landed onto his land and delivered the Hungarian woman in. They had knocked her with a sleeping drug before they all went in. Then they flew away, Austria tried to catch up, but he was too late.

"I see... She was taken too..." Italy couldn't believe it still.

Austria showed him his bandaged hand where the man had stabbed him.

"What else?" The German asked again.

"It seems they know so much about us; our names, when we were born, even how we look like,"

"That's it!" Raged the German. "Everyone is going to stay at my sanctuary! Even if they like it or not!"


	4. Four: Experiment

Chapter Four: Experiment

Romano opened his eyes. His vision blurring a little and fixing as he looked around. He found himself in a little white room, with bars on two sides of the room. The door was in front of him.

He lifted his head and upper body from the bed, massaging his forehead in confusion of where he is now. He looked around himself, seeing that he wore nothing but a hospital gown and an unremovable bracelet around his right arm.

"You finally awake?" A familiar voice came out from the other side of the room.

Behind the other side of the bars was a familiar woman figure with emerald like green eyes and brown hair. Her face was bruised and sticked with bandages everywhere on her body.

"W-where am I!? Hungary! Tell me!" He screamed panicking.

"W-where in their hidden lab," Hungary replied calmly, "It seems that you were taken too,"

Behind the Hungarian were a few more captured countries; Sweden, Belgium, Liechtenstein and a man who resembled America.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Romano pointed.

"That's Canada," Belgium said, sitting on a corner of the room. "He's supposed to be America's brother, and he knows my brother too,"

"I'm quite impressed that the lab coats could notice me," Canada whispered in a little raged voice. "But capturing me isn't nice,"

Romano looked over to Sweden.

"How the fuck did that creepy guy get captured?"

"You're annoying," Sweden groaned.

"I-I tried to save big brother, but I got captured instead," Liechtenstein croaked.

As Romano stood up, he noticed his ankle was chained on to the bed's leg.

"Shit," Romano cursed.

They all heard footsteps coming in their direction. It was a groups of tux men grinning at Romano like wild dogs wanting to eat his flesh. The Italian gulped, he knew what's coming his way.

"Oh hello there," a tux man grinned crookedly. "Time to start your school again, do you know what's the lesson for today?"

"Lesson my ass," Romano spat.

"Now, you've been a bad bad student, you will have to come with us and do more homework," they laughed.

A tux man came and loosened the shackle from his ankle while one held onto his arms to prevent him from breaking free.

"Romano!" Belgium shrieked.

Romano looked over his shoulder trying to see the Belgian woman as they try to make him walk away.

"They going to torture you, take your blood, and put drugs on you, be ready," Belgium whispered, crying, but Romano was able to hear her very well.

Romano nodded then on went the tuxes send him away to the test rooms.


	5. Five: Sanctuary

Chapter Five: Sanctuary

"Woah!" Italy exclaimed. "It's so big!"

They went downstairs in Germany's house. The German turned his own basement into a sanctuary for the countries. The rooms were all white floors and walls. The rooms were also separated and all. Everything seemed to look like a normal apartment, except its colors. Germany rubbed both of his wounded hands. He tried to make as much rooms as possible, with the help of his brother, Prussia, he was able to finish his project.

"You know, you should at least add some style, it's too bland here," The Austrian complained, which caused Germany to pop his veins.

"Your room is to the left, there should have your flag hanging on the door," Germany tried to calm down, handing his keys with the matching flag.

Austria disappeared away to his and slammed the door quietly. Italy was also handed the keys. There was a slight silence, he was waiting for the Austrian. He was about to take a tour around the sanctuary basement. Germany sighed, he had no choice but to just show Italy around. He showed him the bathrooms, the kitchens, the living rooms, the gathering rooms, the workout rooms, the shooting rooms, and other rooms for every countries' need.

"What about the cities? Provinces? States?" Italy asked, wondering how to fit all the representatives in a basement.

"I asked every country to tell their representatives of their cities and regions to make a retreat for their own," Germany replied. He knew the problem, there was too many representatives in the world.

About a fifth of the population, one is an immortal, or 'representative' of a certain region. The countries are not afraid that they would die. It was impossible for them to, but they still feel pain and emotions.

A blonde man came down to the room, carrying a rifle behind him, it was Switzerland.

"First?" He asked.

The two nodded.

"I've called out as many nations I could to bring them here," Germany explained. "But I don't it's enough,"

"Well, at least you did your best to communicate," Italy smiled.

"Right,"

Switzerland sat down on the kitchen chair and crossed his arms and legs, feeling a little depressed and angst, failed to save his own sister,

"I am not coming to retreat, I came here so that I can take my sister back,"

"I know you're neutral," Germany said.

Germany gave him the Swiss man's keys to his room and sent him away. Then he turned to Italy.

"We will just have to wait, I know more will come,"


	6. Six:Romano's Test Part One

Chapter Six: Romano's Test Part One

I struggled as hard as I could with these stupid tux men surrounding me. I swear, their grip felt like they wanted to crush my wrists like toothpicks. A tux man kicked behind my knees to make me bend them and kneel down as they push my head down on the earthy grass. This wasn't pleasant. I would rather stay with that German than be tortured with these guys.

We were outside the lab, there were trees everywhere that were shaded in dark shadows of the moon. It was really dark outside, I could barely see a thing. The cold wind hit my face and started to make me shiver a little. A tux man with a scar on his face came and crouch in front of me. I glared back.

"Hello there, we have failed to take your brother but I think you are good enough right?" He smiled innocently, reaching his head onto my head, and was about to touch my curl.

I bit his hand hard and felt my teeth dig deep into his skin, it was deep enough that blood started gushing out. He left out a loud scream from the pain and punched me on my cheek. I couldn't do anything, he punch me, who cared? Hearing him scream as blood spurted out already made me happy and satisfied.

As I turned my head behind my back, there were three unusually mutated tigers, their colours didn't seem natural, assorted with wild colours. I felt the tuxes loosen the grip, so I slipped my foot away and kicked one of them on their balls and ran away into the forest as fast as could.

I heard metal clanks behind me, the mutated tigers were freed.

Shit! I thought, what am I supposed to do now?

I looked around and saw something transparent around us. Wait, this isn't right, it felt like there's something that still made me fill caged. Was it possible... I was inside a dome?

I had no choice, I kept running. These stupid tigers could track out my scent from far away. I have to keep running, nothing but a hospital gown and bare feet, so it felt a lot breezier as I ran. But I shouldn't be thinking about what I'm comfortable. I have think of my safety for fuck's sake! What should I do? If I don't think fast, I'll be human meatballs for these mutants!


	7. Seven: Refuge

Chapter Seven: Refuge

"I guess everybody's here, I'm amazed it did not become crowded," smiled Italy.

Chatter filled the sanctuary. Some of them were happy to see each other again. Some were not. Some of the countries were still worried if they would be captured or captured again. Italy walked over to a group of Eastern Europeans; with Belarus, Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, and Ukraine.

"Ciao," Italy greeted nervously, because Russia was there. He wouldn't be sure if he would hurt him.

Russia nodded, smiling a little, it wasn't his scary smile, but one that makes it look like he's also scared. Belarus came in front of the large country and pointed her shiny polished knife at Italy. Now I see why Russia's scared, Italy thought.

"We are fine here, I will not let those stupid fools take my dear, dear Russia!" Belarus said, a little grimly.

"P-please, I won't hurt him," Italy's sweat dropped.

"Italy-kun, it is time to go back," Japan told, he was behind the Italian.

North nodded and followed the short Japanese man. Japan and Italy went around the circular table located in the gathering room. All of the countries were there, making themselves busy for a while.

"Now, we must plan for our search," Germany announced, causing the whole room to silence.

On the table was a map of the whole world. No one knows where the lab was. They had to go search for them. They realized somebody was missing from the group, no, it wasn't somebody who was captured. They looked behind them. There was a nice looking man who was dressing real well in a military uniform, his head was dressed with a pair goggles. He also held a rifle under his arm.

"I will help with the search team," it wasn't the usual man that the countries saw. But yet it was obviously Finland with a serious face and attitude.

"Just in time," Germany admitted. "Yes, you are part of the search team. Finland, me, Russia, Lithuania, England, Japan, Switzerland, and China are part of the search team."

Everyone nodded. Though some still disagreed.

"Why me?" Lithuania asked, he didn't feel like he had fitted in with the powers.

"You seem to have good tactics and planning, I heard you also know martial arts." Germany explained. "We are going to your place anyways,"

Germany looked back at the other countries again. "We had a little route, first we go to Switzerland-"

"But, those lab coats know what you look and your name," Italy raised his hand. "You need to think of an actual human name for each of you!"

Germany sighed and turned to his little search group.

"Well then, as Italy says." Germany said. "I am... Ludwig... Ludwig Beilschmidt,"

"Really? That name? That's BULLschmidt!" Laughed Denmark.

Germany turned and glared at Denmark, telling him it's not the time to joke around.

"Oh," the Danish stepped back.

"Call me Wang Yao," China replied to Germany's say.

"Ivan Braginski," Russia.

"Vash Zwingli," then Switzerland.

"Arthur Kirkland," then England.

"Toris Laurinaitis," then Lithuania

"Tino Väinämöinen," then Finland.

"Honda Kiku," and lastly, Japan.

"Now, everyone in this team has their disguise names, I will announce the other teams," Germany hollered.

As the German said, for the caregiving team, there was Italy as the leader, and the scout teams that have been separated into smaller scout teams. Everyone was settled and had a job to do around the little sanctuary. The search team packed up everything they needed and headed out until they were stopped by the Italian.

"Be careful... Ludwig, we may be immortal, but we are not bulletproof," Italy warned.

Germany nodded and headed out to search missing countries.


	8. Eight: Romano's Test Part Two

Chapter Eight: Romano's Test Part Two

I kept darting away with the rainbow tigers behind me, seriously, you could tell I'm scared. I can live longer, but I still get hurt. I need a place to live and eat, and people around me. But if these fools keep treating me like an it, I will go ahead and call them an it too and make these mutated tigers go after them and turn them into Italian Sausages for their dinner(see what I did there? 'I', South Italy, is going to turn them into- ah, never mind).

Sticks and small rocks had been hitting the bottom of my feet and bruising and scratching them. Not like I could die from that, but still, it hurts badly with bare feet. A bunch of trees were in front of me block my way, so I turned right. Great, there was hurdles of fallen logs I had to jump around. Those lab coats sure like to play games with us. My breath began to speed up and my thighs and legs sore for running an hour. I need to find somewhere to rest. But how am I going to do that? I was still busy running away from these wild, test-tube-born, felines who didn't seem to be tired from chasing me like a little cheap mouse toy that I bought for my own cat. I looked around, more trees. I also had reached the dead end. Shit.

I looked behind me, the tigers were far enough that I could try and climb the tall tree in front of me. Since I wasn't the type of guy who liked to climb trees, do I even have a choice? I grabbed barks of the tree until I looked like I was hugging it instead of climbing. I pulled up to reach for the closest branches that were sturdy enough. Those cats were getting closer, I have to be quicker than this. I pulled myself up to a thick, study branch and stood there. Now here's a little poll; what is the chances of me falling back and face-planting myself on the ground? Number one: It would be very hilarious because you think I am too pathetic to swing on a branch. Number Two: I am too cool to fall so I am pretty sure I could make it to the closer but higher branch. If you said number one, then, fuck you, you have no heart and go suck potatoes.

I have never done this before, so I will have to be urgent so that the mutants couldn't get me, because in this level, I am pretty sure they could still get me. Of course I am scared, but it's not like Spain(or that German) would go get me like "POOF! HOLA ROMANO! I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOUUU! OLÉ OLÉ!" Well, anyways, I am pretty sure you get the idea.

I gripped the branch harder and gave my hardest swing, one of the mutant tigers almost had bit my ankles, I gave a little scream, but lucky enough, I survived. I swung harder and was able to get up to my feet to the higher branch. At least I am safe, for now, I looked down, the mutants stopped trying to reach and bite me, this time, they had started clawing and shredding the bottom of the tree, it was deep like a handsaw that I am pretty sure I wouldn't last. This time, I mean it, for hell's sake, Spain help me...


	9. Nine: Search

Chapter Nine: Search

Everyone in the search team went up to Germany's kitchen. Everything was still and quiet until they all stomped their way up. As everyone had spread out. Germany turned to them to tell them more things as out their journey.

"Now, it's too obvious who we are," Germany explained. "As Italy said, those scientists took lots of research and know lots of things about us, we have to find a disguise,"

"I agree," Finland stepped up. "But how are we going to disguise? It's not like your wardrobe is a one-size-fits-all,"

"Well then," Germany coughed. "This is Berlin, I will guide you around and take you to clothes shops that I know around here, just be careful not to interact to any of the citizens around too much, they might be lab coats or tux men in disguise,"

They all headed out, the sky was clear and the weather was warm and nice, enough to tan yourself in. The capital was crowded and busy in that time of day. It seemed that everyone was rushing and bustling to get into buying things a lot, as if it was Christmas, only it was summer. While the countries were having a little, light chat, they still hadn't forgotten about giving a good cheer up time.

"Hey, you noticed that Finland had changed," England said to Switzerland. "What do you think had made him change?"

"Now that you have mentioned it," The Swiss replied. "He might have been angered that his husband had been taken by the lab coats."

Finland was eavesdropping and shot a glare at the two countries who were talking about him, which, had made them two silence. He still didn't want to be called 'wife' by Sweden.

Germany guided the male countries like a tour guide around the nearby malls. He invited the group in a clothes shoppe that was nice and comfortable, it wasn't very formal and was a little bit casual than the other clothes shoppes they had entered last time. The group disbanded for a while, looking around for the clothes they wanted to wear. Finland didn't want to buy at all. China looked around in amazement, seeing that the sizes where a lot bigger than he had expected. After all, it was western size.

"Aiya," China sighed. "I do not think anything would fit me, or even Japan,"

Japan had a heap of clothes of his size in his arms, it didn't seem hard for the Japanese man. China gave up and complained under his breath. Lithuania had no problem, since most of his size were like almost as Germans do. So he had picked ones that he think are the best fit for him. Switzerland was still thinking about his money problems so he only took less than the other countries did. England was already done and sent his things on to the counter. Russia, however, decided to just buy a trench coat and new pair of boots.

All of them bought the things they needed and wanted. They changed out in the fitting rooms, after, Germany led out the group.

"You know, after shopping I felt like a little middle school girl who couldn't do anything but go around the mall," China chuckled, it looked a little true.

Everyone seemed satisfied, England's and Lithuania's hearts had been lighted up and so as their burden, they were about to forget the time the things that happened to them at the lab.

"England, Lithuania," Germany turned. "Since you two were escapees of the lab, do you have at least a little bit of an idea where the lab is?"

England and Lithuania sighed.

"It is a little confusing," The Brit replied.

"England and I have met in one place and I have told Britain once about where I had escaped. I have escaped from my own place, so did England, he had escaped from London," Lithuania added with low sigh.

"This will be pretty hard, I wonder if it's something that lab coats had, like transportation,"

"But Germany," Switzerland joined in. "That sounds impossible, it is impossible to make bases everywhere when the countries meet each other just like that!"

Germany was puzzled, if he would be captured, then he would escape, would he end up in his own capital? Only way to find out.

"How did you get captured England?" Germany questioned again.

"They just took me and led me into a plane, I wasn't sure where they took me, they have blindfolded me,"

"There must be just one base that connects to every country. The traveling spree is useful now at least," Russia had finally talked.

"All right, " The German announced to his team. "Get ready, we are making fake passports for ourselves,"


	10. Ten: Sweden's Drug Test

Chapter Ten: Sweden's Drug Test

I was still up on the tree, I swear if this tree falls and I land on my face, I will regret if I get lots of scratches and never get my scars to heal like Lithuania's. It would be terrible to have an ugly mark on this damn, sexy, face right? Yes, I am looking over you, beautiful ladies.

I looked down to check what the mutants were doing, it seemed that they were halfway to chop this tree down, I am not good at fighting these monsters. My hand shook as I gripped on the trunk of the tree. Fuck it, I'm 'immigrating' to a new tree(but it would be bad if I just moved there permanently, probably bad choice of words), I don't care if it's scary to look down. I have to keep moving so they won't knock down a tree where I stood in, it would be bad and they would start giving me a chase again. I blew my bangs away from my face, trying to concentrate to jump another branch of another taller tree. I was still nervous on what would happen, I was real high up now, about four times of Veneziano's height. Yeah, like that tall.

I quickly grabbed the side of my gown, getting ready to jump. I felt like I wanted to piss myself, er, I mean, cry, I mean- fuck, how should I say this?

Anyways, enough thinking, just jump! I thought. Like I said again, no choice, it's a death or life matter. I closed my eyes, gripping on my cloth, and ran as fast as I could and gave the biggest leap as I could. I screamed as I was mid air...

Branches started braking and bending as they started hitting, you know it, I'm falling, bad choice. I screamed again, this time, not with just fear, but with pain. Suddenly the movement stopped, but I felt heavy. Adrenaline was still rushing through me. I just realized I was about a quarter down to the ground, and a branch had caught my gown. I don't want to admit this but... It got caught got caught on the ending trims of my gown, which, well, revealed my ass.

"Aw shitty hell!" I cussed out in embarrassment.

The tigers began reaching and jumping at me. I lifted up my legs so that they couldn't reach them. My face was flushed, as soon as I looked around and realized something. Guess what? There were cameras everywhere.

At least these tigers didn't care about nudity but surely those cameras do. Why? They are humans. I tried to lift my weight as much as possible, hoping the branch doesn't snap from carrying my weight. The colourful cats began growling and hissing at me violently, attempting to bite me, they looked like they were at it at my ass instead my legs now. What. The. Fucking. Fuck. I wanted to scream at those cameras for pointing and turning them at me. Until I hear a whistle which stopped the tigers and made them run back to the base where I had started running. A tux man came at me and pulled me down back to surface. My legs were numb still, yet they still shackled it. The tux men carried me up like I was nothing, and guiding himself to the cells where I had woken up in. As we passed to a room nearby, there were two people who were covered with bed sheets and had hoses up in there wrists. Who the hell are they? I thought. I am going to guess normal citizens that they tried experimenting it, to see if they become immortal like us.

I suddenly was just thrown like a pillow into my divided cell, this time, Belgium and Sweden were in the same cell as me.

"Welcome back," Belgium smiled faintly.

The tux man was trailed with a group of tux men with a lab coat and went over to the Swede. One of the lab coats held a syringe, what are they up to now? I watched closely on what they are going to do with him. Two pairs of tux men went and grabbed Sweden, one pair had went to grabs his arms and one to grab him legs so that he couldn't move. Sweden glared as he was stiff when the lab coat injected the needle on to his neck. The syringe was really full. Both of Sweden's hands turned into fists, it must extremely painful in my view. The Swede bit his lower lip, his grip started to numb, his eyes were droopy, as if he already had given up. The lab coat pulled away his empty syringe, leaving Sweden panting a little, he might have been holding his breath for a while. All of the tux men and lab coats stood up, walking away and locked the door. Sweden looked like he was woozy and couldn't control his body. He just sat there, motionless, panting a little.

"They given him that again," Hungary sighed, who was in the other side of the cell. "As you know, they were making a drug to make them immortal, but this time, they were also making a drug to reverse,"

"Which means..." I trailed, with my voice shaking, I know where this is coming to.

Hungary nodded. "Sweden's the lab rat, they would inject him the drug then cut a part of his flesh and watch him, if he heals back fast, then, they failed and they would make another are planning to use it to turn him and us into a regular human, who can bleed longer and live shorter like normal humans do,"

I stood up in anger, my wounds were already healed instantly, so I was fine now.

"This isn't right!" I screeched. "Do they even know what would happen if he turns into a normal human? Fuck this shitty project they made!"

I kicked the wall as hard I could, seeing Liechtenstein sitting there quietly, and crying, probably missing her brother.

"If Sweden turns into a normal human..." Belgium mumbled. "The actual country would disappear and turn into ashes... "

My eyes broke wider, I can't believe it, this project, was meant to kill us, just because humans wanted immortality. I ran towards the bars and shook it with force, hollering at the tux man guard.

"HEY, YOU STUPID BASTARD," I screamed until I cracked my voice, with made made my throat hurt. "YOU'RE DEAD IF YOU CONTINUE THIS! PLEASE! FREE US AND STOP THIS PROJECT!"

The guard just shrugged and looked away like I was an insane man. He wasn't listening to me at all. I looked back at the group of countries, globs of tears rushed down to my chin. No, this isn't happening, I don't want this, they are risking their mortal lives just for longevity!


	11. Eleven: Rescue

Chapter Eleven: Rescue Team

"Not fair!" fumed the Spaniard.

"Brother, calm down," Portugal sighed. "I am pretty sure Romano is fine, it is impossible for him to die anyways, they are just humans, I am sure that he could handle at least just a little pain."

"I don't think you are getting my point, Port," Spain say down finally after roaming around. "We are supposed to be explorers aren't we?"

Portugal remembered those times of the age of exploration, reminding how much they fought over the colonies.

"Ah yes, I sure do, I laughed at those times,"Portugal chuckled. "So what is your plan then?"

Spain smiled that his brother had given up arguing with him and decided to say it to the entire countries.

"Now, since Germany and the others were the 'search' team, we should be the 'rescue' team,"

"Spain, you are being insane," denied the Dutchman. "Germany had put us in small teams, you are not planning to make another one. Stick with being a scout,"

"I must admit I agree with milkmaid boy right there," Spain's brother said.

Spain had started to burst and couldn't control it. His face red in disgust, as if they didn't care about the captured nations and only wanted about their safety. Although the search team were already at it. But he thinks they have been going to slow. It was rare for him to be this frustrated.

"Why are you all not worried?! Do you even know they also had no clue where they are at all? Nor do we? All you want is just lie there and let them do all the work!" Spain hollered.

"CALM YOUR TOMATOES SPAIN!" Silenced the Portuguese man. "Yes, fine, go ahead if you keep complaining, but one exception, that I shall go with you,"

Spain faded the anger away, replacing a wide grin, saying that he's quite happy that his brother accepted it. Spain looked at the crowd again. This time, with his lips stretched widely to the sides of his cheeks.

"Well then, I decided to have six countries with me that had done explorations before, and you know who those are," He beamed.

He pointed at the Netherlands, Turkey, France, Italy, his own brother, and America. Some of them hadn't done much exploring before so Spain had made some exceptions.

"W-why me!?" stuttered Italy. "I-I have done exploration before, but I do not plan to fight at all! I do not like killing even though I had pulled the trigger before-"

"Relax, Italia," shushed Spain, trying to comfort him. "I will make sure you won't get hurt, I know you have good sense of direction for sure, besides, we are to safe your brother and flame-head's sister,"

Italy smiled and had erased his worries little by little. He had thought that this could actually help him reunite with Germany again.

"Ha! I knew I'd be picked!" Boasted Turkey. "I WAS the Ottoman Empire after all!"

"You mean like... Ottoman? The furniture?" Blinked Iceland, which caused some of the Nordics to chuckle or laugh.

Turkey steamed up with his cheeks flushed. He was never taunted like this before.

"Ooooookay everyone! For the rescue team, we will also announce our own so-called 'human names' to disguise ourselves," Spain told them. "It is important to keep our identities hidden, si?"

The team nodded.

"I will be... Alfonso Da Silva," Portugal named.

"I already had decided mine a long time, Feliciano Vargas," Italy.

"Sadik Adnan," Turkey.

"Francis Bonnefoy," France said in a non-energetic way.

"Alfred F. Jones," same did America like France.

"Tim DeVries, " Netherlands mumbled.

"What about you brother?" Portugal encouraged. "Anything?"

Spain breathed and started to open his mouth.

"It will be Antonio Fernandez Carriedo of the lovely country of Spain!"

"Brother," Face-palmed Portugal. "How long are Spanish names anyways? Can't you shorten it a little?"

"If you want, I'll shorten it to Marcos Rojo!"

"NO SPAIN NO," begged Portugal.


	12. Twelve: Travel Spree

Chapter Twelve: Travel Spree

Germany and the group of countries fell in line as they waited at the baggage section, where they had to measure its weight. The line was noisy and obnoxious to the German's ears, until it was their turn. Switzerland placed his unusually large hard case to the scale. As it got measured, it reached its capacity.

"Sir," the man said. "This is too heavy, it is over weight capacity,"

Switzerland wasn't sure what he meant. Germany came to him to whisper in his ear.

"The maximum capacity in Berlin is fifty pounds, sixty pounds would be too much. What's inside the case anyways?" Germany lifted a brow.

"I have three rifles in there," Switzerland replied. Making the man who was in the counter gasp.

"Er, um, please, take it to the 'special baggage' please. They will have to inspect your rifles before, um, they are being stored." The man's heart throb quickly. "What're the rifles for anyways?"

"I am from a shooting club and I am going to compete with a group," Switzerland said in a straight and paced way, as if he expected this to happen.

"Well then, let me see your passport," The man sighed.

Switzerland placed his passport that was coloured in a bright shade of red and translations of 'Passport' with his four official languages. The man took and looked closely at him and his neutral-emoted picture, while Switzerland was busy looking away and feeling his thick blonde pony-tailed hair.

"Vash Zwingli, Age Nineteen, Male..." The man mumbled and handed him the boarding pass. "Right, next,"

The Swiss man lifted the oversized baggage to the 'Special Baggage' counter and let Germany next. Germany casually place a light and small travel bag to the scale.

"Passport?"

The German placed his on the counter in front of the man. He looked and did the same process of giving him his hoarding ticket.

"Ludwig is your name, my name is also Ludwig, what a coincidence," smiled the man.

Germany just nodded nervously to Ludwig and waited along with Switzerland and Russia on the seats.

"Germany, I am not sure about this," Switzerland said in a low voice. "These are fake passports, well, sort of, this is illegal. We shouldn't have done this and let the military provide us transportation like usual,"

"This is the reason why I made you all call your bosses that you will make fake passports, just in case those guards would catch us," Germany replied, pushing his eyeglasses closer to his eyes. "If we keep being dependent to the government, they'll sure catch us,"

"Like our bosses would just come and save us," the Swiss rolled his eyes.

"My boss doesn't care at all," Russia commented. "As long as I am safe and strong he says,"

Typical, thought Switzerland.

It was Japan's turn, after Lithuania leaving the counter beside him. Japan was short, but he was able to reach nicely to the counter. The Japanese man placed his passport over and let Ludwig(the man) look over. The process went over and over until Finland was left. The Finnish man let out a sigh, he didn't want to admit it but he was very worried of Sweden. They were such of good friends, he wouldn't just let him get tortured like that. Angst filled Finland for a while.

A rush and large groups of taps became louder and louder in the distance. The team turned around and saw men and women dressed in all white, some wore black. Finland quickly took the boarding tickets and sped-walked over to the group. They were force to hide their faces for a bit as they sat on their designated gate. The lowered their heads, each of their hearts pumped faster in nervousness. Surely the lab coats could've found them!

It was their mission to find the captured countries, but in order for them to find them is to also hide. The lab coats came closer to the group, like they know them very well than themselves. Germany huffed, he had an idea to drive away those men, but he knows they the team will look at him stupid. Then he talked in his best American-English to the group.

"Hey, how's the weather today at New York? I'm pretty sure it's hot there right? Why don't we go there after this trip?" Germany ended it with an awkward laugh.

The others started to play along, they knew what he was doing.

"Well, let's go to somewhere HOTTER, like Hawaii?" Switzerland said in a jolly way and in the same fake accent.

"I feel like going to Alaska though..." mumbled Russia, sounding a little like Lithuania instead.

Lithuania broke a sweat as he heard Russia's 'impression' of him. He didn't like it obviously.

The lab coats began to turn away and all of them made a quiet sigh of relief. ButGermany was still worried. Italy had told them lots of things, including how they had captured Romano. So know they had to be careful on what they wear, eat, or drink. Question is, how long will their disguises last? Will they ever be discovered?


	13. Thirteen: Escape?

Chapter Thirteen: Escape?

How many times does Sweden have to get injected a reverse drug in his systems? Next time, it's probably a drug that kills the country, not reverse their immortality. Why can't humans be happy of what they have?

This was the next cutting after twenty four hours. The lab coats gathered up in one place, rounding Sweden in his little corner. One showed a neatly cleaned blade and suddenly pierces the tip in Sweden's shoulder and left a red mark. Sweden grunted in pain, watching him being tortured was not my favorite thing, but I had to observe if it did work.

I watched as blood kept flowing on to his collar bones. I watched carefully and squinted at the wound that had been made, it wasn't healing at all!

For people like us, countries heal faster in just a minute if it's a shallow wound. But this had been running long. There was something I hadn't noticed before too. Often, countries would be seen as very healthy people, in fact, we had no health problems. Just, a few if you consider chapped lipstick and dry skin. We are also twice stronger than normal humans. Before hew as cut, he grew a little skinnier. It wasn't normal at all. Countries don't get too skinny like that, and by the way, that Swede is way more muscular than me before.

"It worked!" Grinned a lab coat.

Shit, I'm in danger now, I thought. I was sure they will inject us too. Since they have been successful, this is going to be hard. Our strength wouldn't be normal.

The lab coats left, letting Sweden out, they must be putting him to a different room. Since he was a successful test. I could've have stop those and saved Sweden, but just to remind you, I'm chained with the leg of a bed.

I sighed, what do I do now? Sweden has turned to 'normal' now. It's not like I could help anyone when I couldn't help myself. I'm still worried about my own safety you know. I looked over to Hungary, who stared at a wall in shock. You know, sometimes it makes me wonder what would happen if you get attached to a human too much. Our bosses had told us to never interact to one. I wondered if any of the countries had ever been attached or had feelings for them.

It's been an a hour passed after Sweden being transferred off. Everything was quiet, I could hear the whooshing of the fans behind bars. It's fucking hot in here, as if it really was hell. I watched over the tux man guard who was playing with his phone and sitting quietly in front of the other side. Suddenly, I heard a call.

"Psst," Hungary whispered and gestured her hands telling me to come closer.

I shrugged and lifted the chains as I walked and sat down closer to her. She wanted me to lend my ear to her.

"I want you to seduce that guard close to you, to distract him even more, kiss him, yes, right on the lips, see those keys dangling on his side?" She told me like it was an actual order.

I glanced at the guard's belt. I do see the keys, but why the fuck do I have to kiss THIS guy? Belgium's there and SHE can do it! Why me?

"Why the fuck me?" I whispered loud, but enough hat the guard couldn't still hear.

"I heard you are good at pick pocketing," she smiled. "Please, show me, I'm sure you're really good, I'm counting on you,"

Being 'good' had become music in my ears, fine then. But I wouldn't say I like the kiss, I have no attachment to this guy at all. Also, I can pickpocket without going over kissing you know? But for Hungary's 'request', I have no choice. I turned around and went closer to the nearly-rusting bars.

"Hey, you stupid officer, you are really lousy you know? Don't you even know how terrible you are at even keeping guard US you bastard?" I know that didn't make sense but who the hell cares anyways?

The officer glared at me, looking very unpleased. He pointed his gun at me.

"You know that toy of yours is stupid, it won't work on me," I smirked fakingly. I'm actually still trembling in fear inside. I don't want to be shot.

"You shitty-" Then I cut him off, with a, you know.

While giving him the longest kiss I could hold and handle(without crying and screaming), I reached over and took the keys with feather-like touch of my hands. I pulled away, leaving the guard's face flushed. He turned around and left.

"HUNGARY, I WILL BLAME YOU IF I GOT COOTIES," I screeched, well at least that's what America said.

Hungary seemed busy giggling in her corner, as if it was her biggest fantasy to see me kiss another guy. Ew.

I looked around in every corner of the place, I noticed there were cameras every where so hid the key under my hospital gown. I took my blanket and asked Belgium and the others to take hers and the theirs too and try to cover them without them catching you. So we pretended to be stupid and threw the blankets up until it drops down covering cameras. We felt like little kids who wanted to play with blankets. It was stupid. Every camera was covered. I inserted the key into the hole and twisted it, letting the gate open itself.

"GO GO GO!" I forced them.

We all ran into the clean, white tile floors. Canada told me that he wanted to go and find Sweden. I nodded and left with the group, looking somewhere for the exit.

-Canada-

Romano was nice enough to let me find him alone. I know how to not get caught, I'm used to knowing that. Knowing that some countries don't really know who I am. I checked every room for the sign of the Swedish man. Suddenly, I found him lying in a cage.

"Sweden!" I whispered loudly.

That caught his attention. I looked around the room to find where I could go and break the cage. The cage had metal bars but wooden top and base, it shouldn't be that hard I guess.

I found an axe and grabbed it, the. Swing it hard on the top, but making sure I don't hit his head. I pulled him out and making him walk out. We are out on the halls, realizing a group of tux men went over and started chasing us. This is not good, I thought. I grabbed Sweden's hand and tried to find the exit. I hope I could find the group...


	14. Fourteen: Switzerland

Chapter Fourteen: Switzerland

"Switzerland, your place is amazing!" Lithuania exclaimed with sparkling eyes. "I have never been in here, so it makes me very happy to be able to travel around outside Eastern Europe,"

"I'm glad you like it, Lithuania," Switzerland gave a little smile.

"It's nice to be back here again," Japan added.

"We are still in the airport, so I do not think it's a good place to be amazed," Germany said.

They all nodded and headed into the streets of Bern. Everything was calming and peaceful, not to mention the busy Swiss people walking around. Switzerland was looking around the groups of people, Japan wondered what he was doing.

"I couldn't find Bern, he should be somewhere," Switzerland continued his search.

"We will just look around, our flight to Lithuania is in a few hours," Germany warned.

The group was about walk around to search where the base of the lab coats. Instead, they had lost the representative of the country. Germany began to panic, seeing the Swiss man that was wandering around and got lost.

It is impossible for him to get lost. Thought the German. He should know where he's going, this is his capital. Right?

As Germany scrambled through the crowds, until he saw a figure with blonde hair and green eyes, being held by a group of men in black. Germany hid himself behind the closest wall and watched as Switzerland gets locked down on the ground. A tux man with a scar came in front of the Swiss and covered his lips and nose with a handkerchief drenched in a drug. Soon Switzerland started feeling like his body was melting, as if it was made of jelly and his bones were gone. His sense of touch had lost him. Germany kept watching the tux men drag Switzerland casually in to a four-wheeled vehicle. Germany for sure couldn't just do it himself. He would get captured too. They have found ways to capture them.

Germany ran back to the band, hitting and pushing through people, even when the street wasn't really that crowded. He had no time to waste, he has to tell the team.

"They took Switzerland," Germany huffed.

"What!?" The rest exclaimed.

"I just saw them took him away, with my very own eyes," Germany looked a little horrified.

All of them took a walk around Bern, and found a nearby restaurant. Germany looked around the restaurant for suspicious activities and people. Everything seemed normal. The German sat back down with his group and loosened his grip a little. Looking eye to eye on each of them.

"The flight to my place will be about an hour, we must prepare ourselves," Lithuania said, zipping his baggage back and slang it on his shoulder.

Everyone agreed.

"You are right, though we still might want to have a little enjoyment while we are here, I do think mister Switzerland would appreciate the visit," Japan suggested, picking a scab on the side of his thumb.

"Now then, Japan, we have to head to the airport as fast as we could, remember, this is an urgent rescue mission, but I think wandering in the airport is better," Germany said. "At least we are a little safer in there,"


	15. Fifteen:Finding the Way Out

Chapter Fifteen: Finding the Way Out

I huffed, I was out of breath for the last three minutes while dragging Sweden along. The lab coats and tux men had been following us since the time Romano broke us out of the bars. I looked at Sweden worriedly, his legs still looked like it was made of jelly, very weak after turning into a regular human.

"Why are you doing this t'me?" He said in a low, weak voice. "Y'can go and save your own life, don't be stupid and be dragging me in circles,"

I looked at Sweden and gave him a weak smile, making sure I still keep going, trying to find the group.

"Because... That is what Canadians do," I replied. "They give back and help people who are in need,"

He stared at me for a while and looked away, feeling inferior. Though, I think I should concentrate on finding Romano.

As we circled around the labs, no sign of the group. We stumbled over a room, that was somehow interesting, I peered over the door frame, no lab coats or tux men. Instead, I saw beds that looked like stretchers, there were two of them that were occupied. The two people were cover with blankets over their body, I wasn't sure who they were. I had gotten very curious, and I couldn't control it anymore. I looked at Sweden for awhile. His eyes met mine and he nodded. I got very nervous at this, I think it's a private matter with the lab coats, these people, they were probably been forced too.

I looked away and flipped the sheets off the two people, slowly, I looked at the people. My eyes widened, they... They were people we knew! How are they here? Why are they here? My head was extremely confused, I looked down at the white-tiled floor, not believing what I am seeing. I wanted to save them, but I couldn't carry two people at once, I already had Sweden to carry along.

Sweden suddenly held my hand, telling me he's okay now and we could go. But before we went out, I scanned the room for things to be useful. I saw two white bunny hugs hanged up beside the beds' coat hangers. I took them and gave one for Sweden. It doesn't cover up our entire face, but it should be okay for now to hide ourselves. As we left, I took a last glance at the two people, I hope they are okay.

We rushed out to the hallway again, doing another search for Romano's group. But it seemed that Romano found us already.

"I think I found the exit from here, Canada," Romano huffed, looking extremely tired. "B-But I am still not sure-"

"That should do," I cut him off. "Lead the way!"

We all ran out to the door that said EXIT, right in bonded and capitalized letters. Belgium twisted the wheel that was stuck on the door, loosening it to open. The door creaked as it opened. We looked out, we couldn't believe what we were seeing... Outside was mass snow, it felt extremely cold, as if it was colder than the country I lived. Romano shook his head and rushed out, I watched as his bare feet sink into the deep banks of snow. I don't think we could do this, I mean, us countries, I guess we could, but Sweden...

"Romano!" Hollered Hungary, calling him back. "This is not a good idea! Remember Sweden's a human now!"

Romano looked back and glared, groaning as he came back, with his whole body shaking.

"T-This is Antarctica..." Liechtenstein mumbled looking surprised. "How..."

"We have to steal a plane instead," I told them. "If we could find it, we could get out of this horrid place."

They nodded.

We all ran out and went to a guessed direction to a place where planes are being parked in.

"Hey," Romano said. "Who were those two guys who were laying on the beds? I suppose you two had went in there and looked around,"

"It was..." I trailed off, with a shaky voice.

"They were... England and Lithuania,"


End file.
